Knick Knack Side Story
by Hae Fishy
Summary: "Karena Fanaccount Knick Knack Kyu di Hiroshima, Jepang tentang dua hyungdeulnya" Pliss, ini sebagian imajinasi dari Aoi Hara. so Happy reading, guys!


Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Lee Dong Hae

Genre : brothership, family

Rated : K

Length : ficlet

Yatta, dengan ide yang sama akhirnya munculin dua ff sekaligus?! Yep, gimana tanggapan KyuHae shipper? Kalian senang enggak sih?! :D Umm, kalau tanya ke Hara sih pasti jawabannya udah senang pake banget malah?! Hehehe…

Oya, seperti kata Hara di ending 'Holiday; KyuHae Brothership' fanfict ini hanya bagian dari khayalan dan imajinasi tingkat dewi milik Hara… Pernyataan Kyu tentang SiHae yang sering menghubunginya dan Kyu yang bilang kalau ingin mengunjungi dua hyungnya itu di camp… Ah, Hara harap Kyu memang mengunjungi mereka! XD

Oke, karena malas berlama-lama langsung baca aja, oke! ^^

HAPPY READING!

ENJOY!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

\- Knick Knack Side Story -

Pergelaran konser sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ini ia tengah menghabiskan waktunya di kamar hotel. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya atau melakukan kegiatan yang sangat ia gemari, bermain game, tentu saja.

Ya, Cho Kyu Hyun, magnae dari Super Junior yang akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dengan segala perjalanan konsernya yang bertajuk 'Knick Knack' di Jepang, Hiroshima. Sekarang ia memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain game, melepas kelelahan setelah menghibur para penggemarnya, ELF.

 _Ddrrrttt… ddrrrtt…._

Mendadak ia mem-pause gamenya, ia melirik sekilas ke ponselnya yang bergetar di dekat tempat ia tertidur lalu langsung menggeser layar berwarna hijau itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Baru saja ia akan buka suara, tetapi ia menjadi terdiam ketika mengenal suara siapa yang ada di seberang hubungan teleponnya.

Kyu Hyun mendadak terduduk di atas tempatnya lalu wajahnya terlihat lebih sumringah daripada sebelumnya, "Hae hyung?! Kau menghubungiku? Lagi?"

Ah, Lee Dong Hae, pria yang tahun ini tengah menjalani kewajiban negaranya. Seorang hyung yang sempat ia bicarakan di konsernya tadi—tentu saja dengan Siwon dan Changmin. Kyu Hyun tak bisa melepaskan senyumannya karena hyung kesayangannya kembali menghubunginya, 'Bagaimana konsermu, hm? Oya, kau sudah makan? Apa sedang beristirahat sekarang? Hei, Kyu, berhentilah bermain game!'

Kyu Hyun terdengar mendengus kasar, ia memang tak menyukai larangan hyungnya ini, bermain game adalah hal yang paling ia sukai. Tapi, walau ia membenci bagaimana Dong Hae menyuruhnya berhenti, ia tetap menyukai bagaimana Dong Hae memerhatikannya. Ah, entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan sosok pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan tokoh-tokoh anime kesukannya ini.

"Jadi, kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menyuruhku berhenti bermain, huh?"

Dong Hae di seberang sana terdengar tertawa kecil, rasanya ia jadi rindu dengan magnae yang satu ini, rindu memeluknya atau sekedar memerhatikan Kyu Hyun.

'Jadi, kau tidak suka kalau aku menghubungimu? Aish, baiklah, aku akan mematikannya!'

"Yak, hyung?!" dan terdengarlah suara protes Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae tersenyum mendengarnya karena ia tahu mana mungkin Kyu Hyun bisa mengabaikannya atau merasa kesal dengannya. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja mendengar kau yang selalu saja menyuruhku berhenti bermain game. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menjengkelkan!"

'Hm, kalau kau tidak mau kularang lagi, jadilah Kyu Hyun yang kuat dan berhentilah sakit. Kau tahu kan kondisi tubuhmu bagaimana? Harusnya kau bisa mengatur jam istirahatmu bukan menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk bermain, _arra_?'

Kyu Hyun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan helaan napasnya, beginilah ia dengan segala kondisi tubuhnya dan sang hyung selalu saja mengingatkannya menjadi sehat. Dong Hae adalah salah satu yang mengkhawatirkannya sama halnya seperti hyungdeul yang lain, Kyu Hyun terkadang merasa sikap mereka berlebihan tetapi di satu sisi ia memang membutuhkan perhatian mereka. Jadi, sikap tak menerima dan menolak perintah para hyungdeulnya seringnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di perasaannya. Ah, itu…

'Hei, Kyunnie, kau sudah tertidur? Hei? Hallo?'

Kyu Hyun tersentak mendengar Dong Hae memanggilnya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu matanya menyedu. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar merindukan hyungnya yang satu ini, rasanya ia ingin saja segera pulang ke Korea lalu menemui hyungnya karena semenjak kepergian Dong Hae, ia pun belum terlihat untuk menemuinya sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku…"

'Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf, eoh? Kau salah apa padaku?'

Kyu Hyun menghela napasnya panjang, ia tak mengerti saat ini Dong Hae tengah menggodanya atau memang benar-benar tak tahu. "Aish, kau ini jangan membuat moodku memburuk, hyung?!"

Kekehan terdengar dari sambungan telepon, Kyu Hyun mengambil kesimpulan kalau Dong Hae memang tengah menjahilinya. Ah, hyungnya ini?!

'Aku membaca beberapa fanaccount yang ada di twitter hari ini,' Kyu Hyun agak tersentak mendengar Dong Hae berbicara mengalihkan permintaan maafnya. 'Hm, jadi kau menceritakan aku dan Siwon, ne? Aish, apanya yang baik? Kalau kau baik sudah sejak dulu kau menemuiku?'

Nah, inilah yang membuat Kyu Hyun akhirnya menunjukkan wajah sendunya. Ia memang tak sempat mengantar Dong Hae saat itu, tetapi di malam sebelum kepergiannya mereka sempat keluar untuk membeli beberapa lembar kertas untuk Dong Hae—mungkin untuk menulis surat. (Ingat engga sih Hara pernah bahas kalau Kyu sama Hae di malam sebelum wamil pernah keluar bareng beli kertas surat warna pink?! xD)

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyalahkanku?"

Dong Hae kembali tertawa, kali ini ia merasa senang menggoda sang magnae, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan mengingat selama ini Kyu Hyun lah yang selalu saja bersikap jahil. 'Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, mungkin mengingatkanmu untuk mengunjungiku. Itu saja, Kyunnie.' Kyu Hyun mendengus merasa apa yang dikatakan Dong Hae sama saja intinya.

"Ah, entah mengapa aku jadi menyesal membicarakanmu? Lebih baik aku membicarakan Changmin atau Siwon saja?"

'Yak, apa-apaan kau ini, heh?'

Dan kali ini pun keadaan berbalik karena Kyu Hyun menemukan celah bagaimana untuk menggoda hyungnya. Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana Dong Hae sudah protes di sambungan teleponnya, rasanya seperti Dong Hae berada di depannya yang tengah berbicara mengomentari Kyu Hyun karena kesal. Tak sadar kalau saat ini Kyu Hyun tertawa membuat Dong Hae tersenyum, keduanya sama-sama saling merindukan.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kyu Hyun pun terlihat menyimpan psp-nya di meja kecil samping tempatnya berbaring lalu menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya. Ia berpikir sebentar lagi Ryeo Wook juga akan melaksanakan kewajibannya, sama sepertinya. Ia merasa khawatir dengan semuanya walau ia tak bilang secara langsung, tetapi mengingat para hyung akan bekerja lebih keras saat member yang lain melaksanakan kewajibannya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bisa berhenti untuk khawatir. Yah, sedikit saja…

'Jadi, sekarang kau sedang istirahat, hm?'

"Hm."

'Baguslah, kau memang membutuhkannya. Ku harap kau tetap sehat Kyunnie! Entah mengapa aku agak khawatir kalau mendengar berita mengenai dirimu kalau sedang sakit,' Kyu Hyun untuk kali ini mendengar bagaimana nada khawatir Dong Hae. 'Jadi, menurutlah sedikit dengan hyungmu, ne!'

"Hyung…"

Dong Hae di seberang sana hanya berdehem pelan menunggu Kyu Hyun untuk berbicara padanya. Kyu Hyun walau terlihat ragu tetapi ia memang harus mengatakannya, "Hyung, aku merindukan kalian!" Dong Hae tersenyum mendengarnya, entah mengapa mendengarnya langsung seperti ini membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

Yesung sempat mengatakan di salah satu acara kalau merindukan member yang lain, sama halnya seperti sang leader—Leeteuk. Ya, tanpa mereka ketahui, semua member juga merasakan hal yang sama dan Kyu Hyun pun begitu. 'Aku juga. Ah, aku sangat merindukan kalian semuanya!' jawabnya membuat Kyu Hyun tersenyum.

'Oya, boleh ku tutup sambungan teleponnya? Ini sudah terlalu larut malam, kau juga akan beristirahat, kan?' Kyu Hyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab—ia seakan lupa kalau tengah berbicara lewat ponsel saat ini. 'Ya, Kyunnie… Beristirahatlah dengan baik, jangan sampai kau sakit dan turuti kata hyungmu yang satu ini. Aku merindukanmu dan selamat malam, Kyunnie!'

Kyu Hyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Iya-iya, aku tahu kau merindukanku makanya hampir setiap hari menghubungiku! Ya, aku juga sama! Selamat malam juga Hae hyung!"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kyu Hyun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Perasaannya sedikit membaik, mungkin. Mendengar suara salah satu hyungnya, sedikit menjahili dan melepas rindu. Tidak buruk juga ternyata, ia lirik sebentar psp-nya dan berpikir sepertinya ia harus menuruti kata Dong Hae. Jadi sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, ia sempat mematikan lampu yang ada di samping meja kecil lalu pergi tidur.

"Ya, selamat malam semuanya!" dan ia benar-benar beristirahat malam ini.

.

.

.

THE END

Yuhuuu… ternyata ini singkat kebangetan, ya?! xD waks…

Hm, Hara juga nulisnya pakai perasaan banget sampai munculin kalau Yesung sama Leeteuk yang sempat bilang kangen sama member Super Junior lainnya. Aish, sama tahu! Hara juga kangen! *nangis*

Eh, gimana nih sama side story-nya? Hm, semoga engga terlalu gaje, ya?! :D Dan karena ini adalah bagian dari imajinasi Hara, maafkan ya kalo rada-rada ngaco dan sotoy, hehehe… Hm, tapi, beneran deh! Hara pingin banget lihat Kyu selca bareng sama Hae!? Yaampunnn… Hara kangen-kangen-kangen pake telur… eh, maksudnya pake banget sama mereka! X'D

Kalian juga, kan? Kita sama, kan? Aish…

Hm, karena ini udah ending.. Jadi, terimakasih banyak kalau ada yang sempat baca nih ff, oke! Hm, dan sampai bertemu lagi di ff Hara yang lainnya! :D ppai… ppai…


End file.
